Garotos são Tontos
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Hyuuga Hanabi está desfrutando de uma folga, até que sua tranqüilidade é posta em risco por um garoto e seu livro. Hanabi/Udon. Resposta ao Desafio Chibi Love, proposto por Bih e Peeh Brandebuque.


**GAROTOS SÃO TONTOS**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Hyuuga Hanabi está desfrutando de uma folga, até que sua tranqüilidade é posta em risco por um garoto e seu livro. Hanabi/Udon._

**Ship: **_Udon/Hanabi_

**Categoria: **_Romance/Humor_

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence. Hoje em dia._

**Avisos: **_Resposta ao Desafio Chibi Love, proposto por Bih e Peeh Brandebuque._

**X o X o X o X**

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Primavera. 08h35min.**_

Hyuuga Hanabi contemplava as flores da praça vazia, muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Aquela manhã de folga havia sido concedida por seu pai graças ao seu excelente desempenho em seus treinamentos. Neji era o gênio do Clã, enquanto Hanabi era o prodígio da Souke. E nada poderia perturbar seu sossego.

_**08h47min.**_

Um Gennin de cabelos castanho-escuros e enormes óculos redondos sentou-se no banco da Hyuuga, arruinando seu perfeito momento solitário. Contudo o garoto sequer a olhou, atendo sua atenção ao livro que trouxera com ele. Uma olhada nele deixou-a desgostosa. Que garoto de aparência desmazelada e apalermada era aquele? Coriza no nariz, olhar caído... Parecia um doente! Mas contanto que a deixasse em paz, tudo bem.

_**08h50min.**_

O que diabos havia de errado com aquele garoto? Ele estava lá há horas ao seu lado, e não havia dado sequer um 'Bom-dia' ou um simples aceno de cabeça! Um mal-educado que havia se sentado lá apenas para perturbar seu sossego!

_**08h51min.**_

"Ei, garoto!"

"Huh?"

"Você está bem? Está fungando. É irritante."

"Oh. Desculpe."

"Eu me chamo Hyuuga Hanabi."

"O-olá."

"..."

"..."

"Não vai se apresentar não?"

"Ah, gomenasai. Eu sou Udon.". Hanabi franziu o cenho.

"Udon? Como o macarrão?"

"É."

"..."

"..."

_**08h53min.**_

A irritação da Hyuuga aumentava exponencialmente. Por que o tal Udon não lia seu livro em casa?

"Escuta... A biblioteca está aberta hoje."

"Eu sei."

"E por que não vai para lá?"

"Por que o dia está bonito."

"Você nem está olhando para a paisagem, baka! Larga essa porcaria!", gritou a garota perdendo a paciência de vez e arremessando longe o livro. Udon ficou aborrecido, mas nada disse. Aquela garota mandona parecia ter um soco forte, e os Hyuuga possuíam técnicas muito poderosas. O garoto recolheu seu livro, mas não voltou a ler, passando a apreciar a paisagem.

"Realmente, é um lindo dia.", comentou inexpressivamente. Hanabi ficou satisfeita. Aquilo já era um avanço.

_**09h00min.**_

Hanabi estava frustrada. Qualquer tentativa de conversa com o tal Udon morria após algumas frases. Tentou falar sobre o tempo, sobre missões, sobre técnicas ninjas e até sobre livros. Experimentou algum sucesso ao falar sobre o maldito gato da esposa do Lorde Feudal do País do Fogo, mas logo estavam em silêncio novamente. Aquilo era uma ofensa ao seu orgulho como Kunoichi, sobretudo como membro do Clã Hyuuga! Ela o faria falar, nem que fosse à base da força! De chofre uma idéia lhe ocorreu.

_**09h01min.**_

"Byakugan!"

"Hã?"

"Hm... Agora fique quieto, Udon."

Alguns movimentos rápidos e estava feito.

"Meu nariz... O que você fez?!"

"Apertei alguns pontos de pressão para desobstruir suas vias respiratórias. Você devia procurar a Hokage ou a divisão médica da ANBU, os seios da sua face estão horríveis! Nunca vi nada parecido antes."

"Oh! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!"

Hanabi sorriu, cheia de orgulho. Aparentemente seu plano havia funcionado. Caso desse errado ao menos ela tinha dado um jeito naquele funga-funga insuportável.

_**09h03min.**_

Depois de agradecer bastante Udon estava em silêncio novamente. Só restava uma alternativa para a Hyuuga: Ataque direto. Um beijo no rosto devia chamar sua atenção. Será que ela tinha coragem? O garoto era bem mais bonitinho sem a coriza escorrendo, e os óculos enormes tinham seu charme. Ou podia simplesmente ser direta e perguntar a ele qual o problema. Sim, faria isso.

_**09h04min.**_

"Qual o seu problema?!"

"Hein?"

"Estou aqui do seu lado há horas tentando ser civilizada e manter uma conversa decente, mas vocês garotos são todos uns bobos!"

"Gomen."

"Gomen, gomen, é só o que você sabe falar?"

"Gom... É que eu sou tímido. Eu vi você aqui, mas pensei que uma garota bonita que nem você... Gomenasai, preciso ir. Tenho uma missão agora.", respondeu Udon afastando-se às pressas.

_**10h35min. Mansão Hyuuga.**_

Hinata observou sua irmã entrar repentinamente na cozinha, sentar-se à mesa, apoiar as mãos no rosto ligeiramente rosado e soltar suspiros de insatisfação.

"Hanabi-neechan, algum problema?", perguntou bondosamente Hinata. A Hyuuga mais nova voltou seu olhar para a irmã.

"Nee-san, por que os garotos são tão complicados?", indagou. "São todos uns idiotas!", completou ela irritada.

"Na-nani?!"

**OWARI**

**N/A: **_Gostei desse ship, acho até que vou fazer mais Chibi Love. 83_

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

_#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


End file.
